1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a technique for controlling display of printer information corresponding to a print queue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For using a printer via an information processing apparatus, generally, a specific printer driver compatible with the printer needs to be installed on the information processing apparatus.
When a plurality of printers to be used are provided, the same number of printer drivers as that of the printers are installed on the information processing apparatus. Thus, the user needs to perform many works for installing the printer driver, for example, acquiring an internet protocol (IP) address of the printer and looking for a compatible printer driver.
In recent years, techniques have been conceived for efficiently performing such works.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-76226 discusses a technique for spooling a print document as intermediate data via a virtual printer driver and automatically installing a specific printer driver compatible with an output printer, to print the intermediate data via the specific printer driver.